Jake/Transcript
OPENING VOICEOVER : Jake: voiceover My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. Unlike them, I am a hybrid—half vampire, half werewolf. Three hundred years ago, we helped build Los Angeles. Now we've returned, drawn back by a coven of witches who've threatened the woman carrying my child. : Julia: That baby will bring death to us all. : Jake: voiceover My brother Christopher dealt with them. : Christopher: Julia No one hurts my family and lives. : Jake: voiceover We thought Charlotte would be safe. : Jeffery: Charlotte I am Jeffery. I don't think we've met. : Christopher: Charlotte's gone. Where is she? : Nick: What? : Jake: Jeffery was here. : Jake: voiceover We were wrong. THE ABATTOIR of vampires have congregated in the courtyard of the compound, where they all talk amongst themselves and drink. After a moment, Jeffery appears on the balcony : Jeffery: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these--''holds up the hand on which he wears his ring''-- a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go! the vampires form a circle as they wait for the announcement of the first fighters : Jeffery: Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto! and Otto fight while the rest of the vampires cheer them on. At one point, it appears that Otto has the upper-hand, but ultimately Felicia wins the fight by wrapping her legs around his neck and twisting her hips to snap his neck : Jeffery: Damn, girl! Not bad! Jake and Christopher enter the courtyard. Jake walks behind Felicia and snaps her neck. The whole room goes silent : Jake: Good evening! I'd like a word. : Jeffery: What do you think you're doing? : Christopher: It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give it to us, or we kill everyone here... starting with you. : Jeffery: You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands. : Jake: fakely Your home, is it? : Christopher: angry The girl! I will not ask again. : Jeffery: I assume you're talking about Charlotte? Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway? : Jake: She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends. : Jeffery: Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Charlotte, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Charlotte isn't here, then where is she? See More Category:Transcripts